brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Pontiac Bandit
For the character, see Doug Judy '' "'Pontiac Bandit'" is the 12th episode of Season One of the FOX television show ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 7th January 2014 to 3.44 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Jake and Rosa try to catch an infamous car thief with the help of a perp and supposed witness, Doug Judy. Holt tries to find a home for two puppies. The rest of the precinct struggles to accommodate an injured Charles when he returns from being wounded in action. Plot The episode begins with Boyle returning to the precinct after having been shot previously, and the whole squad gathers with balloons and a poster to welcome him. Charles shows them his new scooter, which helps him get around, but he has some trouble navigating it. Despite their attempts to help, he insists on making his morning cup of coffee. He breaks three cups while using his reacher-grabbers, before Terry offers his coffee. While trying to drink it, though, he spills it all over himself and it gets in his cast. Gina saves the day by pouring milk on him to cool it down. Rosa and Jake meet in the interview rooms, where she shows him the man that she picked up on a dozen counts of identity theft, Doug Judy, and asks Jake if he recognizes the perp. Jake says that he doesn't, and Judy starts singing a song to Rosa. This leads her to comment that she thinks he's into her, and Jake asks what she does to these perps. Rosa replies that fear is a powerful aphrodisiac. Then Rosa reveals that Judy asked to speak to "John or Jack Peralta or whatever" and Jake asks if he should change his name to Jack Peralta. Then he learns that Judy wants a deal because he has information about a man who steals Pontiacs. Jake is very excited as he's wanted a lead for ages. They agree to make a deal after Jake asks Rosa to trust him otherwise he has to do 1000 pushups. Jake and Rosa travel with Doug Judy to his mother's house to pick up his old phone so he can text the Pontiac bandit. Doug introduces Jake as his assistant, "Mangy Carl" and Rosa as his girlfriend. Whilst looking Jake and Doug bond and find the phone. Rosa comes in annoyed that Doug's mother put a braid in her. She cuts it out of her to which Doug comments, "Please have my children". The three go to try and make a meeting with the Pontiac Bandit after Carl dresses Jake up to look like a criminal. However, the Pontiac bandit's associate is spooked and Doug says that he needs to go in alone. Jake says that they should arrange a meeting but Rosa says that she has a bad feeling and says they shouldn't, asking Jake to trust her with 1000 pushups. Jake disagrees and raises her 2000 pushups which annoys her but she agrees. They arrange a meeting with the Pontiac bandit and send Doug Judy. They become suspicious when Judy begins stalling over the microphone by listing cars and they burst in only to find that he has disappeared. There is a man that matches the description but he claims that he's just the barber. Rosa and Jake then get a call from Doug Judy who reveals that he is the Pontiac Bandit. When Jake started to get close, he told his associates to describe the bandit as Norman Lee, his barber. He then arranged a house meeting before pretending to go to the bathroom and escaping. Rosa hits Jake and leaves. Jake later apologizes and officially asks Rosa to join the Pontiac Bandit case. She agrees but says that doesn't care about the pushups she just wished that he had trusted her. She eventually forgives Jake but makes him do 2000 pushups anyway. At the precinct, Holt is trying to give away some puppies although Amy and Terry say they can't as Amy is allergic and Terry already has his hands full with the kids. Amy finds Gina hiding as she's sick of Charles and he can't go up the stairs. Amy thinks she's being harsh but she says that she had to do his cycling exercises with him. Charles drops his back scratcher down his cast and asks Amy to get it as she has skinny forearms. She agrees much to her disgust and gets it. She suddenly realizes that she dropped her grandmother's ring down Charles' back cast and he goes off to the toilet to get it back. Rosa goes and joins Gina. Eventually the whole squad joins Gina in her haven from Charles. Holt finds Charles alone and asks where everybody is. He reveals that they are all hiding from him and he knows as Gina is live tweeting the whole thing. Charles reveals that he wasn't meant to come in yet but he missed everybody and was lonely. Holt confronts everybody and is annoyed. He lectures them for hiding but Gina says that he's hard to take seriously due to the cute puppies. They decide to give the puppies to Charles who is very happy. Cast Quotes :Doug Judy: (Singing) Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, I can't remember your last name, Baby. :Jake: Jack Peralta, Crocodile Hunter. Trivia *Amy is revealed to be allergic to dogs. Goofs *When breaching the meeting room, they pull open a door that has a push sign on it. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Pontiac Bandit Episodes Category:Episodes written by Norm Hiscock Category:Episodes written by Lakshmi Sundaram Category:Episodes directed by Craig Zisk